


Would you?

by LilyStxrk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyStxrk/pseuds/LilyStxrk
Summary: In the Tardis, the nights were long. Well, every night was long if you spent a large amount of hours staring at the metallic ceiling in the same position.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 35





	Would you?

In the Tardis the nights were long. Well, every night was long if you spent a large amount of hours staring at the metallic ceiling in the same position. Now that his human was with him, he was supposed to be able to sleep for more than an hour, wasn’t he?

These seven hours awake meant that his mind and imagination could go wild. He sometimes wished he could tame them, and keep them on a leash. But then, if he tamed them, he would not survive for more than a month. At nights, he felt as if he was trying to get a hold of a swift, wild creature, but he couldn’t, and it was dragging him by an infinite mud pool. 

“I can hear you think,” said Rose, with her face buried in the pillow. 

“Can’t sleep.” Rose turned herself, now facing him. 

“Well, but you could occupy yourself with the Tardis, if it helps.”

“Nah, I prefer being here.” The _for as long as I can_ went unsaid, but both of them heard it. 

“So?” The Doctor looked at her. He could make out the silhouette of her face and hair. “What are you thinking about?” She propped herself in her elbow, and he wondered how long she had been awake, as she could move easily without sleep getting in the way. 

“Nothing of importance. Now sleep.” 

“I won’t till you tell me.” He sighed. He did not last quiet five minutes, with her expecting stare boring into his eyes. He felt weak at the mercy of a human, but, he reminded himself, this was not any human. 

“Would you still love if I wasn’t me?” Rose’s expression was confused, so he pushed further. “I mean, if I wasn’t me me. If I wasn’t The Doctor, the last Time Lord. If I was just John Smith, a physics professor, or some sort of boring thing.”

“That’s what John Smith would be?”

“Probably, it seems adequate.”

“A gorgeous and brilliant physics professor with a young shop assistant? I think it would work, don’t you?” She lost herself in this imaginary world where everything was easier, and her boyfriend was able to sleep eight hours straight as her.

“Yes, it probably would. Now sleep.”

She was too clever. “That’s not it. Tell me.”

“That really is.” She glared at him incredulously, and he sighed again. “What if I wasn’t as fabulous and exciting as you make me out to be. Would you still be by my side?” Rose was left thinking. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not doubting you, just--”

“No, I know you aren’t.” There was a long silence, and The Doctor knew what Rose felt some minutes ago. If he focused, he could see the gears of her brain working. “But, what I think you’re asking is if I’m just here because of the fun and travels. The answer is no. Well, the most important reason is not that, those are just the cherry at the top. I’m here because of you, you silly alien. If we stopped traveling for the rest of my life, I would be happy just being with you, but I know you would grow bored. It’s true, at first the trips were the sole reason for my stay here, but now they aren’t.”

The Doctor could feel himself smiling. “Well, I love you too, Rose Tyler.”

She kissed and cuddled him, listening to the rhythmic melody of his two hearts. “Yeah, now shut yourself off, it’s too late to be up.”

The Doctor did not sleep, but his thoughts really deviated themselves to a fantasy involving one professor and one shop assistant.


End file.
